


My Shot

by 14hpgirl19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Broadway Actor!Poe, Celebrity Crush, Finn is a Broadway Nerd, First Meetings, Flirting, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Poe is in Hamilton, Rey is a Good Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14hpgirl19/pseuds/14hpgirl19
Summary: “And you know who’s playing Alexander Hamilton right now, don’t you?”The Playbill crinkled further in his hands as his stomach gave a little jolt. “Of course I do.”Finn is in New York City visiting his best friend. When the opportunity to meet his favorite Broadway star presents itself, he decides to take the chance.It's easily the best choice he's ever made.





	My Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from. I blame it on my desire to write a Stormpilot fic plus Oscar Isaac's singing voice.
> 
> Lots of Broadway knowledge is not required to read this. I only reference a few shows and even then it's really just mentioning the titles. Enjoy!

“That. Was. _Amazing.”_

Rey craned her neck to look back at Finn as she followed the crowd exiting the theater. “That’s the third time you’ve said that, and the show ended five minutes ago.”

“Sue me,” he fired back. “I’ve been waiting for this moment since I was eight.” He clutched his Playbill for _Dear Evan Hansen_ to his chest, partially afraid he’d lose it in the swarm.

Rey shook her head, chuckling. They squeezed out through the front doors, and Rey made a beeline for an empty spot just off to the side. Finn followed, his body still thrumming with excitement.

“Congratulations,” Rey said in a faux-formal voice. “You have officially lost your Broadway virginity.”

Finn laughed and swatted her with the Playbill. “I didn’t think I would love this one as much, since I haven’t listened to the soundtrack enough, but I was wrong.”

“You doubted my choice?” Rey pretended to look offended. “And to think I’m letting you sleep on my floor.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, then turned to look at the crowd. The sidewalk was packed with people of all ages, genders, and ethnicities, each chatting about the musical they had just seen. A group of high school aged girls walked by, singing the opening song. Right behind them, a man in his twenties sniffled and wiped his eyes. Finn grinned. He loved seeing all the different reactions people had to plays and musicals. It was exhilarating.

A sharp pinch in his arm pulled him away from his people-watching. He glared at Rey as he rubbed the sore spot. “What? I’m having a moment.”

Rey’s eyes sparkled in a way that Finn had associated with reckless ideas ever since they were twelve. “Do you know what musical is playing in the theater right behind this one?”

Normally, the answer would have been yes, but Finn was admittedly behind on his Broadway news. He blamed it on a full course load and a part-time job.

“Which one?”

She leaned in close, like she was imparting a massive secret. “ _Hamilton._ ”

He couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped him. There hardly seemed to be a person alive who disliked _Hamilton,_ and Finn was no exception. He had already demanded that Rey show him the theater, since they couldn’t possibly score tickets, but they hadn’t had the chance yet. He’d arrived in New York that very morning and spent most of the day waiting for Rey to get out of class. Then it was dinnertime and _Dear Evan Hansen._

“Are you serious?” he asked, looking around like he could see _Hamilton_ from where he stood. Rey pinched him again.

“Would I lie about that?” She pulled out her phone and checked the time. “If we left right now, we could maybe catch part of the stage door.”

Finn gawked at her. “You want to go to the stage door of a show we didn’t even see?”

“It’s not like they check your tickets when you line up,” she pointed out. “And I don’t think we’re going to get to see it any time soon.”

“I guess not…” he said, twisting his Playbill into a roll. Rey smirked.

“And you know who’s playing Alexander Hamilton right now, don’t you?”

 The Playbill crinkled further in his hands as his stomach gave a little jolt. “Of course I do.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. After another moment’s deliberation, Finn nodded, and she cheered. Grabbing his arm, she steered him through the crowd loitering outside the theater and down the block.

“We probably won’t even see him,” he said, getting a bit out of breath due to the speed Rey was moving at. “The stage door always gets big crowds. We’ll probably be at the back.”

“It’s still worth a shot,” Rey called. They rounded the corner, weaving in and out of passersby. Finn patted his pocket with his free hand and made sure his phone was still there. If they got lucky and really did see _him_ , then he would need to document it.

Just as he suspected, the stage door at the Richard Rodgers Theatre already had a sizable crowd. Most of the people waiting there were waving around _Hamilton_ Playbills, and some were holding programs. Finn wished he’d at least brought his cast album with him. There was absolutely no reason at all as to why he would be carrying that around, but if he was, then at least he would have something _Hamilton_ related.

“I don’t see an empty spot,” he murmured to Rey. “Do you?”

Her eyes traveled over the mass, calculating. This was one of the many instances were Finn was so grateful he had a brilliant best friend like her.

“We’ll get as close as we can,” she said. “Hopefully, some people will leave after a while. If not, we’ll push through.”

“Push through?” he started to sputter, but Rey had already dragged him forward. They ended up behind two teenage girls decked out in _Hamilton_ gear. Finn hid his _Dear Evan Hansen_ Playbill against his shirt.

The stage door swung open, and Finn’s heart leapt to his throat. The crowd sent up a cheer, and cameras started flashing. He pushed himself up onto his toes in an attempt to see who it was. At the sight of a dark head, he felt a jolt in his stomach, but he relaxed when he realized the figure was a woman.

“Who is it?” Rey demanded, straining for a glimpse.

“Jessika Pava,” answered Finn. “She’s playing Eliza.”

The girls in front of them squealed and waved their arms. Jessika made her way around the ring of people, a bright smile on her face. A few more cast members came out after her, each drawing cheers of their own. None of them were the person Finn was waiting for.

The minutes ticked by until they had been standing there for nearly half an hour. A handful of people had given up and left, but the majority still remained. Finn didn’t know whether to stay or go. He was already tired from the early train ride that morning, and his feet were aching from all the walking they’d done. He looked once more to the stage door, disappointed.

“He probably isn’t coming out,” he said, trying to sound casual and not at all upset. “We should just go.”

“And miss this opportunity? No way.” Rey was determined, and Finn loved her for it, but he was serious.

“Rey, it’s okay. Really.”

She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with sympathy. “But you’ve always wanted to…”

He smiled. “Yeah, but it’s just not meant to be tonight. Thank you, though. For trying.”

Rey cast one more look toward the stage door before nodding, resigned. “Okay, let’s go.”

They had just turned away when the door opened, and the answering cheer that erupted was louder than all the previous ones. Finn’s chest seized, and he reached for Rey’s hand.

“Tell me it’s him,” he said, afraid to look and be let down again. Rey gripped his hand and yanked him backwards. Despite Finn being bigger than her, she had no problem shoving him toward the metal barrier that separated the actors from the fans.

And there he was. At the other end of the crowd, close to the door, a winning smile already on his face. A fedora sat atop his messy curls, and he wore a leather jacket over a simple white t-shirt. Finn felt like he was going to faint.

Poe Dameron was _right there._ Finn could see him with his _own eyes._

Poe signed autographs and posed for pictures, and Rey kept shoving Finn forward. The girls that had been in front of them before had moved off to the side a bit, giving Finn some space. Before, he would have been grateful, but now he was filled with paralyzing panic.

“Rey, stop!” he hissed. “I can’t do this!”

“Of course you can! You’ve been waiting years for this moment! You can’t let it pass you by!”

Finn sent a frantic look over his shoulder and was relieved to see Poe was still several feet away. “What do I say?” Rey shrugged.

“‘Hi, Poe. I’ve been a fan since you did _Spring Awakening._ You’re how I figured out I’m bi. Thanks so much.’”

Finn hit her with his Playbill. “You’re not helping!”

“If you leave now, you’ll always regret it.” Rey raised an eyebrow, knowing she was totally and completely right. Finn groaned.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” She grabbed his arms and spun him around, and that was how Finn found himself face-to-face with one of his biggest celebrity crushes.

“Hey,” Poe said with a charming smile. Finn opened his mouth and found he couldn’t form a single sentence.

Rey poked her head around him. “Hi. This is Finn. He’s a big fan.” She pinched his side, and he stifled his yelp, glaring at her.

“Well, thank you, Finn.” Poe Dameron said his _name_ and he was still smiling and Finn could die right then and there and be the happiest man alive.

“Give him your Playbill,” Rey coaxed, like she was his mother. He handed over the now tightly wound Playbill on autopilot, and Poe laughed.

“You got this real tight, buddy.” Poe unrolled the Playbill, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw the cover. Finn realized too late what his mistake was.

Because Poe was definitely expecting _Hamilton_ , not _Dear Evan Hansen._

“Um,” he said, unable to get more out. He braced himself for the judgment, the rejection, the disgust. For years he’d dreamt of this moment, and he ruined it so spectacularly.

He expected Poe to frown and turn him away, so he was really unprepared for Poe’s next sentence.

“Was this good? I’ve been dying to see it, but I haven’t had the chance yet.” He looked from the Playbill to Finn, his dark eyes twinkling in the streetlights. Finn could see every detail of his face, from the light stubble on his jaw to the lines that had begun gathering in the corners of his eyes. He definitely fell a bit more in love in that moment.

“It was amazing,” he croaked. “I cried a few times.”

Rey giggled next to him, and he internally cursed himself. This moment just kept getting more and more embarrassing.

Poe’s grin widened. “I love shows that make you cry. When I was ten, I saw _Les Mis_ for the first time and bawled my eyes out. I didn’t even understand half the plot, but I was wrecked.”

Finn relaxed marginally, starting to feel confident that he hadn’t messed everything up. As long as he didn’t focus too much on the fact that he had used to have a massive poster of Poe on his wall, he’d be fine. “To be fair, everything in that musical is sad. If you don’t cry while watching that, you’re heartless.”

“Fair enough.” Poe started signing the Playbill, right on the arm cast the main character wore. “So, are you from around here?”

Rey dug her fingers into his arm. He ignored her as best as he could.

“No,” he said. He wondered if actors usually took the time to ask questions like these at the stage door. “I’m just visiting my best friend. Her.” He pointed to Rey. “She goes to Columbia.”

“Nice,” said Poe, impressed. “How long are you here for?”

Now Rey was stepping on his sore toes.

“A week.”

Poe finished his signature and capped his Sharpie. The Playbill was still in his hand. Finn couldn’t look away from him.

“Seeing any more shows?”

Finn shook his head. “Couldn’t afford another.” He cringed immediately after saying it.

“That’s too bad,” Poe said. “You should see as many shows as possible.” He paused, seemingly sizing Finn up. He bit his lip, and Finn looked down at his mouth for a split second before going back to his eyes. His cheeks were burning. He was pretty sure Poe knew where he’d been looking, because Poe smirked a little, and his eyes darkened.

_Oh, God…_

“Do you want to see _Hamilton_?” asked Poe, finally. Rey made a muffled noise and practically broke Finn’s toes.

“Are – are you serious?” Finn’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I’m serious.” Poe nodded toward the theater. “I’m kind of the star. That means I get extra tickets.” He met Finn’s gaze. “And I’d like you to have them.”

If it weren’t for the pain in his feet, partially inflicted by Rey, Finn would have thought he was dreaming. Everything about this felt way too good to be true. Poe was even more handsome and sweeter in person, and he was offering Finn free tickets to the hottest show in the world. There was absolutely no way this was real life.

And yet…

“Yes,” Rey answered for him. “He’ll take the tickets.” Finn nodded belatedly. Poe’s face lit up.

“Awesome! Just text me with what time works for you, and I’ll make it happen.” He held the Playbill out to Finn, who took it with jerky movements. Their fingers brushed, and Finn felt hot.

“Thank you!” Rey said, beaming. Poe smiled at her as he started to walk away.

“It was nice meeting you guys.” Poe gave Finn a lingering look before turning and getting into a waiting cab. Finn didn’t even contemplate moving until the cab was out of sight. Rey punched his arm as soon as it was gone.

“Did – did that really just happen?” Finn asked dumbly. “Tell me that just happened.”

“Finn!” Rey squealed, hugging him tightly. “You just met Poe Dameron and he invited you to see his show!”

“Poe… Poe Dameron…” The fog finally began to lift in his mind, and he caught up with something Poe said. “I’m supposed to text him with a date. How am I supposed to do that?”

Rey took the battered Playbill from his hand and held it up. Right above Poe’s name was a set of scribbled numbers. Finn’s mouth fell open.

Poe Dameron gave him his cell phone number.

“Play your cards right,” said Rey, her voice filled with unrestrained glee, “and you might find yourself dating him.”

Finn knew she was joking, but there was a part of him that thought maybe she wasn’t.

He needed to lie down.

And then text Poe.


End file.
